Warm, Wet and Wild
by RiskingOurHearts
Summary: i think the title says it all!


**A.N – I heard Katy Perry's song 'California girls' on the radio today and upon hearing one line of the song 'Warm, wet and wild' my mind had wandered to the gutter and produced this little piece of sexy goodness ;) it's amazing where inspiration will strike!**

As far as vacations went, this was probably _the best vacation ever, _Castle thought as he looked out from his patio to see Kate lounging on a lilo in the pool and every now and then reaching a hand into the water to splash herself and cool down a little. The sun was beaming down and her skin was glistening from the heat. She looked relaxed, happy and content, comfortable even.

He knew sex with Kate Beckett would be out of this world, but every now and again he would have to pinch himself just to be sure it wasn't a dream.

They'd made love countless times; slowly and passionately in his bed; and hers. Quick fumbles in the shower before leaving for work, hard and fast against his front door; hers too. Little debates over nothing in particular were fucked out on his desk. The back and forth word play over a case more times than not ended up with Kate hoisted up on his kitchen counter, or her straddling him on the sofa.

But never had they done it in the pool. Their pool. Together. The little black bikini she wore that was so small it couldn't even be classed as a bikini had him twitching in anticipation, the thought of slowly untying the lace that held it together and peeling it off her sun kissed skin was too much for him to handle.

He was going to join her; warm, wet and wild were a few thoughts spinning in his mind.

She knew he was there watching her, she could picture the way his eyes were roaming up and down her body. She loved the way he looked at her; sometimes it was with complete love and adoration, worshipping her body with his eyes alone and other times it was with a fierce need and want, something primal that took over him.

As soon as she put on the bikini only half an hour earlier, she knew it wouldn't take him long to join her. She could tell just by the way his eyes had almost popped out of his head and the way his jaw hung open like something out of a cartoon. She was quite surprised she even got to the pool in all honesty.

She still had her eyes closed and reached into the water to splash some in his direction, "I know you're there Castle," she said with a cocky smile.

He didn't respond though, he was speechless at the sight of her. She opened her eyes and cocked an eyebrow at him, letting her eyes wander the expanse of his chest, going further down and noticing the strain in his swimming pants, roaming her eyes down his legs before making her way back up to his eyes. She smirked at him, completely satisfied that she could get him aroused without even a touch.

She wasn't completely surprised when he jumped in the pool, dive bombed actually; intent on making as much of a splash as possible, it _was_ Castle after all and she expected nothing less than his childish entrance into the water.

He came up from under the water and swam over to her, heads now only inches apart, his hair a floppy soaked mess.

He took her by complete surprise when he grabbed hold of her left wrist and left leg and dragged her into the water, helping her to find her balance so she was now stood directly in front of him.

She giggled at him. _Kate Beckett Giggled. _A sound he was hearing more and more often, only in front of him though and he loved emanating it from her. That beautiful sound completely filled his heart to a point where it was nearly over flowing, a feeling he certainly welcomed.

"Soooo, you fancy a swim huh?" Kate asked innocently, playing with her bottom lip between her teeth knowing that it drives him wild.

"The things I want to do to you in this pool definitely don't involve swimming," he said huskily, his voice thick with arousal.

"And what things would they be?" Kate asked in a soft slow voice, shuffling slowly backwards out of his personal space, she knew what he could do to her, his words alone and the anticipation for _him_ had her body starting to ignite, a small flame and a slow burn that would eventually set a blaze and explode.

"Well…" he said as he stalked towards her, grabbing her by the waist with one arm and pulling her to him, their hips meeting with force.

His other hand cupped the back of her neck in a tight grip before his lips met hers, kissing her powerfully and thoroughly.

Yea, He was in a rough kind of mood today, she always knew from the way he kissed her how it was going to be. She didn't mind at all, not when his lips were on hers like _that _and his tongue was teasing hers.

"How about I show you," he replied, moving her slowly backwards, making their way to the edge of the pool.

"I'd like that," Kate said breathlessly as he stopped kissing her, coming up for air.

He pushed her into the wall of the pool, not hard enough to hurt her but to let her know he was in control.

His lips were on her neck, sucking, licking, nipping and teasing her the way she liked, that tiny spot just below her ear that had her breath hitching in small pants.

She felt his arousal pressed against her lower stomach; hot, hard and ready. He was always ready, and he had so much control over his release she wondered sometimes how he managed to stop himself from coming undone. He'd always let her come first; sometimes twice before he would.

He snaked his hand up her back and tugged gently at the string there, then moved to the one at her neck, pulling it lose so her top fell effortlessly to the water.

He cupped her breasts with the hand that was at her neck and played with her nipples; right one first then the left, rubbing gently to start with, then a little harder, pulling them as they hardened. She let out a whimper of a breath at his ministrations, then his mouth was taking over, teasing, tasting.

Desperate for more, she slid a hand into the front of his pants and cupped him, rubbing a finger over his tip.

He hissed at the sensation, she knew it would have an effect. He pulled away from her chest and pulled her hand away from him, he deftly made quick work of her bikini bottoms which joined her top in the water.

He lifted her up onto the side of the pool by her waist, her eyes dark and flooded with desire looked down at him, their eyes met and his were conveying the same need as hers.

He ran both his hands up her legs, starting from her ankles that were still in the water; he lifted one leg up over his shoulder and moved the other to the side slightly so he had more leverage. She braced her hands on the side of the pool, ready for the onslaught of sensations she was willing to receive from his _oh so wonderful, talented mouth. _

He started slow at first, enjoying the taste of her, and the arousal that he had stirred. Soft flicks of his tongue at her entrance and light taps to her bundle of nerves.

She arched her hips up, seeking more. "Castle," she whispered as a moan, her voice unsteady as he worked her up to her peak.

"Please," she begged. She used to hate begging, she'd never begged with previous boyfriends, but with him she felt comfortable enough to let go completely. More so in a situation like this when her body was so desperate for release.

He didn't have to be told more than once, so his tongue paid special attention to where she needed it the most. A vigorous movement over and over again, just the way he knew she liked. She ran a hand through his hair repeatedly; just needing some form of contact, her back arched and her head fell back as her orgasm took over, his name on her lips in a soft cry with breathy pants. "Oh, Castle, oh god."

He slowed the movements of his tongue; but not leaving her completely, he wanted her to ride out her climax for as long as she could.

Eventually she was too sensitive to even the slightest touch of his tongue so she moved his head from in between her legs; a silent command that she could take no more. Well for a few moments at least.

Using her feet and her long slender legs she hooked her toes inside his pants and pushed them down over his thigh, when she could reach no further he took over; pulling them over his feet and letting them join Kate's bikini. It wasn't the easiest of things to do in a swimming pool, but he managed, who wouldn't when Kate was sat right there. _Naked._

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down to him; she in turn wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She pulled him in for a long deep kiss before her mouth made its way down his jaw spreading soft little kisses, she found his neck and nibbled and sucked. It was sure to leave a slight mark, but she knew how he loved her marking him. Making him hers.

She could feel his tip at her entrance, teasing her once again. _God that man. _He was waiting for her; to let him know she was ready. She pulled away from his neck, knowing he was desperate for release, giving him a look, a silent yes that he had seen so many times before.

He moved slowly into her, revelling in the feeling of being completely surrounded by her, he'd never get tired of this feeling.

He stilled; allowing her to just _feel. _He knew she loved it, that first initial feeling of being connected. Mind, body and soul.

She tightened her legs around him and he in turn tightened his arms around her. A gentle rock of her hips indicating him to start moving, he complied with a steady rhythm at first, whispered words into her ear of how good this felt, how they fit perfectly together, he only wants her. "Always you Kate. Only you."

Her only reply was, "yes." Her head leant on his shoulder, a hushed sound in his neck.

Their movements became more erratic, Kate meeting his upward thrust with a quick glide down of her own hips.

She knew from his actions that he wouldn't last much longer, "Castle. Touch me," she said, breathing into his ear.

His thumb brushed over her sensitised area once, twice, three times before she stilled in his arms, her climax taking over, more powerful than the last. The feel of her clenching around him took him over the edge as he thrust into her once more. Whispers of "God Kate." And "Oh Castle." Were all that either of them could say coherently.

She was boneless in his arms and castle had to hold onto the edge of the pool wall to stop his legs giving way.

A few moments passed before she trusted her legs to carry her weight, she unwrapped her legs from his waist and slid down his body, her hands still around his neck, his coming round to circle her waist.

"Wow," she breathed as she leant in to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Yeah. That was…" he agreed, unable to form a sentence.


End file.
